A Love That Transcends Understanding
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Rumor has it that Leroy is back on earth. After so may years of being gone, why has he chosen to come back? A Leroy x Stitch fanfic.
1. Rebirth: An Introduction

**Author's Note: This story takes place a couple of years after "Leroy & Stitch".**

* * *

The noise of someone going through the garbage of the surrounding neighborhood was something far too faint for an average human to hear, but loud enough to be heard by Stitch who was just a few houses away from where the burglary was taking place.

Just as he was joining Lilo for some sleep, one of his ears twitched, taking in the sounds of the nearby intrusion. It had been rumored that a creature with similar characteristics to those of Leroy had been spotted roaming around town, not causing major havoc, but stealing things. Stitch, being the model citizen that he now was, decided to try and reason with Leroy, but by the time he got there the creature was already gone. He followed its scent all the way up to the forest he too once used to escape the human world.

Deep within the forest and far from visual contact, a creature was admiring a doll that he'd recently found in the trash; it was torn, missing an eye, and unwanted by its owner, just like him. "Ogo" he called it, "Why must Leroy envy you? Your, inability to think, feel, and-" He heard a distant voice call out his name. He dropped the doll that he'd been holding in his hands. His ears instinctively picked up the voice's location. Unsure as to who it could be and what they wanted, he silently rushed towards it, expecting the worst. He sneaked up behind the owner of the voice and pounced. He growled defensively, but soon realized it was the same creature that had stopped him from doing something that he'd now come to recognize as evil, so he let him go.

"_Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin" _Leroy remarked.

Stitch looked up at Leroy, a little shaken from the commotion, but quickly gathered his composure and said "_Ih_, it has been a while." Leroy went back to what he was doing earlier and started moving things around. Stitch watched Leroy, but curiosity took over him, so he spoke up again and asked "Why is _yuuga_ here?" Leroy continued what he was doing. No reply came, so he addressed his reason for being there. "Stitch came to tell Leroy not to steal anymore."

It was as if Leroy hadn't heard a word he said. Stitch then recalled that Leroy might not know english, for he hadn't spent much time on Earth. "_Naga_ understand?" Stitch asked, unsure if that was the reason he was being ignored.

"_Ih_, Leroy understand."

Stitch stood there, confused as to why he was being ignored. "Wh-" he began but was cut off by Leroy.

"_Meega-o-itume_." Leroy said as he continued moving things around. There was a tone in Leroy's voice that made Stitch feel sympathy towards him. It was as if Leroy wanted Stitch to get away from him for a non-selfish reason. A confused expression took over Stitch's face. Not hearing the retreating footsteps of the blue alien, he stopped what he was doing and made his point clear by saying "_Detaka_."

It was plain to see that Leroy didn't feel like talking, so Stitch decided to change the subject. "Do you need help?" Leroy nodded and handed Stitch a piece of what he was holding. As they got closer to finishing it became clearer that Leroy was building a house. It was about the size of one room, a rather small room, one where he'd be comfortable moving around in that could hold a few of his belongings, yet small enough to be hidden from people that happened to pass by.

It wasn't long after they were done that Stitch suggested they go relax at the one place that had helped him understand the ways of the earth, the beach. Leroy was reluctant at first, but Stitch insisted. It was a little past midnight, but the moon was still hovering above them. They sat in the sand, Leroy held the doll he'd dropped when he heard Stitch coming. He stared deeply into it, contemplating, he felt Stitch deserved an explanation as to why he was there.

"What's his name?" asked Stitch.

"Ogo." he replied. He handed the doll over to Stitch and began to tell his story.

He explained how he tried living in many solitary planets, trying to waste his life away, far from others to prevent himself from ruining whatever peaceful existence they had. He had even tried committing suicide, but his programming didn't allow such actions to be made. Coming to earth was his last option, but if he was to live a peaceful life, not having to worry about finding his next meal, it would be there.

"_Achi-baba_," Stitch began, "Leroy doesn't have to be bad."

Leroy never had anyone consider him a friend, much less address him as one; trying to leave emotions out of it, he argued "_Naga_! Leroy bad! _Meega_ monster." He recalled how he almost destroyed the peaceful existence of 626's family, an experiment that he didn't know at the time that was now sitting next to him, who hadn't said anything but nice words since his arrival. He couldn't help it, he was just following the orders of Hamsterviel. He didn't know the difference between good and evil. Deep inside, he was scared of himself and what he could do to others. Fearing he would once again become the source of destruction to innocent bystanders, he shed a tear as he whispered "_Kaphong_."

It was easy to see that Leroy was hurting, but Stitch continued "You know Leroy, Stitch was not always good." Leroy lifted his ears, and stared at Stitch with a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "Oh, yeah, Stitch had moments too." he said reassuringly. "Stitch been in trouble with Galactic Alliance, and even with Stitch's ohana," he helped Leroy up, "but that behind Stitch now." he smiled at Leroy "and if _yuug_-"

"Leroy different." he insisted. "Leroy worse. . . _meega_ hopeless." Stitch was convinced that wasn't true, but he was running out of things to say to change his mind, so he thought it'd be a good idea to show him how identical they really were.

He took Leroy near the water and insisted he looked at it. Once he stood over the calm water, his eyes fixated on his reflection and immediately fell in love with it, the moon gracefully complementing the scenery. It was the first time he'd seen his reflection. It was narcissus all over again. He stared at it for a long time, admiring his image. Curiosity took over and he decided to touch it, having an instinctive reaction to the touch of water, he backed away in shock. He turned to Stitch, and there was his reflection, blue like the water that beheld it.

Leroy stared at him, admiring the similarity between their bodies. He stopped once he realized that with every passing moment, he was taking a step closer to Stitch. Stitch was taken a little aback by this and took a couple of steps back. He could almost see Stitch giving him a nervous look that was evident in his eyes. What happened next was unprecedented. Leroy's lips now rested on the blue experiment, but it was Stitch who kissed Leroy.

Leroy began to feel a bit creeped out, for he had never experienced any sort of physical affection. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation; he wanted to push Stitch off and rub his love-infected face all over the floor, but the moment his hands made contact with Stitch's body, his motions changed from those of a push to those of a hug. Both could feel a strong aura between them, a bond not yet understood by human logic. His eyes got watery with disbelief. A tear fell from Leroy's eye as they pulled away. Stitch licked the tear off Leroy's face and smiled. Embarrassed, Leroy backed away, grabbed his left arm and looked down nervously at the floor.

"_Takka_, Stitch."

He turned and ran back to the house Stitch had helped him build earlier. He turned to see Stitch waving goodbye. And deep inside he knew there was no need for a prosthetic heart because Stitch had fixed him up. That was just what he was to Leroy, a stitch. He'd stitched up his solitary and defiled soul.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
This is the first story I've started with no plot in mind, and strangely enough it's by far the one I'm most proud of. Coincidence? Like it? Hate it? Had a love that transcended understanding? Tell me all about it in the review section! ;)  
I have more of an idea as to where I wanna take it now that I've gotten this far.  
Sorry, my vocabulary is not that great. I just had to get this out there because this is one of the cutest unofficial couples ever.  
I feel like this story is too serious, got any ideas on how to make it more lively? How should they spend the next day?**


	2. Losing It

Shortly after parting ways with Leroy, Stitch rushed home; he couldn't wait to tell Lilo about how Leroy had changed. Running up the front porch, calling out her name, heart racing, he runs into Nani who was sleeping in the couch half way across the living room. He recalls that the others might be asleep, so he quiets down. Just as he stepped out of the elevator, he was met with the sight of Lilo sleeping in his bed. He recalled how he'd missed her bedtime story by going out to look for Leroy. He felt a wave of guilt strike him, why didn't he wait 'till after she was asleep to go looking for Leroy? He knew how much it meant to her. She revealed a lot about herself by telling these stories. She now lay there, sleeping, waiting for an arrival that came too late. Telling her would have to be a conversation for another time. As a sign of remorse, he slept cuddled next to her, in hopes that she'd forgive him for not being there for her.

* * *

He was awakened by the sound of the bus arriving to pick up Lilo for hula class. He heard her voice saying goodbye to Jumba & Pleakley. Still a little zoned out from lack of sleep, he made his way to the window. He saw her getting into the bus and all hints of drowsiness immediately eliminated. He rushed down to see if he could catch it, but sure enough the bus had already left. He followed it all the way up to the street in hopes that he could catch up, but no luck.

Feeling like a failure, he made his way back into the house. Depressed and feeling like the worst friend in the world, he knew he'd have to make up for it big time. As he was thinking of ways to make up for his recent screw-ups, he ran into Jumba at the kitchen, reading the newspaper and Pleakely trying to cook the same thing they were showing on TV. His presence was apparently unnoticed. He grabbed a bowl and fixed himself a cereal from the box & milk that were already sitting at the table. He recalled the reason he'd overslept. He didn't know how Lilo would react if he told her about Leroy, especially after letting her down in more than one occasion. He turned to Jumba, his and Leroy's creator, someone holding a neutral viewpoint in the matter and he decided to try it out on him.

"Does Jumba remember Leroy?" he asked.

"Hmm?" he mumbled to himself as he turned to face Stitch. Paying little attention as to why he asked that, he continued. "Oh, yes. Blasted experiment. If Jumba were to come across it, he would not think twice to destroy it." Convinced that Leroy had changed, Stitch brought up his case.

"What if Leroy not bad anymore?"

"He was programmed to destroy."

"So was Stitch."

"Leroy just as strong if not stronger than 626. Made for Hamsterveil's plan to take over Galactic Alliance. He has twice brain capacity, who knows.. probably mastered art of persuasion by now. Could convince friendliest person to murder best friend." Curious as to why the sudden interest in the red experiment, he asked "Why. . . you-"

Seeing how strongly Jumba held his position made him change his plans about telling him. Not wanting to make a big deal out of the discussion, he simply answered "Nothing" and left. Their friendship would have to go unnoticed.

Stitch went back to his room, holding Leroy's doll Ogo in his hands, he wondered how much of what Jumba said was just speculation and how much could be true.

* * *

Leroy was out looking for Stitch. He was sure he had the right house, he just didn't know who the people inside were. He could've sworn he saw Stitch in there a second ago.

"_Buchi bu_?" Stitch asked. Leroy got scared, surprised to find him standing right next to him, he tripped. Finding this cute, Stitch chuckled a bit and helped him up. The two stared at each other, but Stitch broke the silence by handing Leroy an eye patch. He stared at it with a blank expression. Stitch took it back and helped Leroy put it on.

The next thing they know, they're on the beach, it's a sword fight to the death to save Ogo from the evil Stitchinian. Leroy was victorious and Stitch lay on the floor. He felt good having Leroy be the good guy in this game. Exhausted, they took refuge from the sun under a tree in a surrounding isolated area near Leroy's house.

"You know, _buchi bu_. All Stitch ever wanted to do was to fall in love. Just to be in love." Stitch said, commenting on their recent outings and how perfect they were.

Leroy smiled, but deep down, even though he felt comfortable around Stitch, he wanted to know more about him and his life on earth, so he asked why he decided to stay and limit his existence to this pale blue dot that was isolated from all alien technology.

Speaking in his native tongue, Stitch explained that after landing on earth, he couldn't wait to get out of there, but after learning that Jumba & Pleakely were after him, he decided to pretend to be a dog. This served as a camouflage and allowed him to run the streets freely without causing panic and it also gave him protection from being captured. But somewhere along the line when Lilo was teaching him the difference between right and wrong, he felt attached to this little girl. When he disappointed Lilo, he felt guilt for the first time. Making this girl happy meant the world to him. But later, when all of the other experiments were released amongst the earth, they treated him like a freak for hanging out with Lilo (a human) too much. Then he met Angel. She was the only one of the experiments who liked him. But after she got what she wanted, Angel rejected him. He thought he loved her and it'd last forever, but only if he knew that she wasn't true. . .

_"How could she do this to me?"_

Trying to make light of the situation, Leroy smiled and said "It's kinda crazy knowing you're the only one that's the same." Leaning in for the kiss, placing his paws on Stitch's hips, slowly trailing downward, heart racing, legs shaking, Stitch cuts him off. "Gaba?" Leroy asked.

"What if Jumba _naga_ understand?" Stitch asked with concern. Leroy tilted his head in confusion. "Destroy" Stitch continued. Leroy smiled and shrugged it off as unimportant.

"I just imagine that we could run away." Were the last words the two heard that twilight. He watched the sun go down, just like him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, like I said, my vocabulary is not that great. Sorry if the story felt a little fast-paced, I tried something new for this chapter. Don't forget to review. Let me know which type of writing you liked best. If you could change something in this chapter, what would you change?**


	3. Such Simple Words

Stitch was gone the next morning. Not that Leroy minded, it was just on his mind; he knew Stitch had things to do. Spending time by himself made him wonder when he'd be able to move in with him. He wouldn't ask for much, he didn't want a bed, he could share one with Stitch; he just wanted a place to belong, but he'd settle for meeting his family.

Afternoon came, evident by the crowd gathering at the beach. Watching people play, laugh, and eat their ice cream from a distance made Leroy wish Stitch were there, but he knew it wouldn't be long 'til they'd be together once more.

A familiar person arrived at the beach, she held a recognizable face, he'd seen her leaving Stitch's house once before. It was Lilo, and shortly after realizing it, Stitch appeared and rushed to her. They grabbed their surfboards and went out into the ocean to ride some waves. Leroy felt anger towards them, at Stitch for ditching and not asking him to join them, and at Lilo for existing, but he soon remembered that Lilo was the reason Stitch became who he was right now. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't even be there. He felt bad for even thinking badly about them.

They were playing in the sand now. He thought about making his presence known, but his nerves got the best of him. He wanted to make a good impression, but he was afraid of making a fool of himself in front of her. It didn't take him long to realize that if Stitch loved him and she was his best friend, they'd get along and just fine. This built up his confidence to introduce himself. However, just before he stepped out of his hiding place he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Stitch?" it called out. It was definitely a female's voice, but it wasn't Lilo's. The sound of a smile and approaching footsteps followed.

"Coming _buchi bu_!"

Leroy's heart skipped a beat. There was no way Stitch could've seen him where he stood. Paying close attention to what he did next, he saw him hug the pink experiment.

"Angel, come look at what we made." Lilo called to her. She went over, Stitch followed.

_'Angel?'_ Leroy stood there, puzzled. He heard Stitch mention her last night. Confused at the contradictions of Stitch's words and actions, he thought, '_Didn't he say she rejected him after she got what she wanted? That she was only using him? That they were over?'_

Trying to make sense of it he asked himself, '_Did they say this could never happen? That we could never be? Are you telling me you listened?'_

_"_Stitch?" he whispered with disappointment. He looked down at the ground and realized Stitch was trying to make a fool out of him. Angered, Leroy destroyed a nearby store, created a scene, and ran away.

It was getting closer to dusk and everyone started to leave the beach. On his way back home, Stitch saw the destruction made to the store and immediately knew who the culprit was, but not the motive. He wondered if Jumba was right in saying that Leroy was an unfixable experiment.

* * *

Risking the possibility of being seen, Leroy went back to his house, fully aware that if Stitch went out looking for him, that would be the first place he'd look. A risk he was willing to take to go back for Ogo. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, he hid above the trees, making sure he didn't make a sound.

"Leroy?" he asked, desperately looking around for him. "Stitch can explain."

Watching from above the trees, Leroy saw the real Stitch for the first time. A lying, self-centered, and selfish wretch who would destroy the world for his own happiness. It was then that he realized there was nothing stopping him from leaving that unbearable place, a place full of memories of love and betrayal.

"_Soka_." Stitch said. Not knowing if Leroy was hiding, if he'd left, or wasn't there at all. He disappeared, going to look for Leroy somewhere else, leaving Leroy alone once again.

* * *

Leroy had been running for two hours straight and stopped only after realizing he'd been going in circles and there was no way off the island. It was then that he realized he was _alone_.

He found some fresh water in a nearby pond. He stared at his reflection and sighed. He felt like a failure. He looked at his claws, they were as sharp as they were in love. _We made the sun shine, _he thought.

He came to the conclusion that hate was not strong enough to destroy what they had.

_"I can see a new beginning rise behind the sun, but we can never catch up to it as fast as we run."  
- MM_

* * *

**Author's Note: How many times do they actually listen when they say they can explain? None. *Sigh*  
I feel like I'm not doing this story justice with my frail vocabulary, so the next chapter will be the grand finale.  
Disagree? Think it should be longer? Think I sound like a salesman? Tell me about it in the review section.  
As always, don't forget to review. It might help shift how the story ends.**


	4. Coma Black

Staring at the sea, feeling the cool breeze against his fur, taking in the sound of the ocean's waves as they crashed on the nearby rocks of the island, feeling time accelerate and decelerate at the same time, uncertain if Stitch was still looking for him, he wondered, _"Will he come?"_

Back home, Jumba's speculations of Leroy's destructive capabilities were proven right, all hopes of recovery like the other experiments had vanished along with his love for Stitch. He thought about the time they met, why he ran away, and everything in between.

His eyes focused on his reflection, but he saw the blue alien instead; his lips moved as if Stitch were trying to tell him something. He leaned in and listened. All that was uncertain became clear. Everything that had played out to that moment was destined to happen. After all, what good was love that they didn't share? His body fell to be swept away by the undertow. The currents had spoken, the waves consumed him, washing him away, his body slowly disappearing beneath the waves. Every second closer to death, he felt that much closer to Stitch.

**- A Moment Suspended In Time -**

There was a body trail beside the water, leading to a remorseful friend trying to bring his friend back to life. Tears stained his cheeks as he began to lose hope of bringing him back.

"You never said goodbye." he cried out.

He laid by his side, keeping him warm, not having the heart to leave his side, he felt intrigued to speak to him one last time. He told him that everything was going to be alright, that he was gonna take him far, far away. He held him close until he was gone. His body turned cold. Doing his best to come to terms with his recent death after helplessly watching him die, he whispered that he loved him.

"Stitch!" he heard a voice call from afar. He turned to find Lilo and Jumba rushing towards him. They were worried sick. Neither of them had seen him since the destruction of the store near the beach. Paralyzed, Stitch waited 'till they were closer to explain. As Lilo & Jumba got closer they saw Leroy's body becoming more visible with every passing second. Once they got there, few words were spoken. Stitch's tears said it all.

"Stitch. . ." Jumba spoke up.

"Lets go home." he suggested. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Stitch obliged, he turned to look at Leroy one last time. Lilo hugged him and held his hand as they stared to walk away.

**- Warmth Returns [REDUX] -**

Trembling hands reached out to Stitch. "Don't go," Leroy called out weakly. Unable to believe his ears, Stitch ran up to him to make sure he was okay. "Leroy will make Stitch fall in love with him." Stitch smiled and wiped away his tears, relieved to hear his voice again. "Stitch, _meega_ loves you."

After hearing Leroy's reason for disappearing, Stitch felt responsable. He explained that he only called Angel "_buchi bu_" because he was trying to keep their relationship secret and Angel was in on it too. He explained how Jumba thought he'd been brainwashed for an evil plan, but after witnessing the rescue, he was awed at their love. Jumba chuckled and agreed. Leroy looked down and almost cried at the thought of having acted so insensitive. As a sign of affection, Stitch gave him an eskimo kiss.

"_Yuuga_ told me so." he confessed.

"Huh?" Stitch tilted his head in confusion.

"Back at the forest, _yuuga said you_ could explain."

"Oh, so Leroy was there." Stitch teased. They laughed, their eyes gleamed at the presence of the sunrise. Stitch leaned in for a kiss, but backed away when he remembered that Jumba and Lilo might still be there.

Stitch looked around, Lilo and Jumba were gone.

He pecked Leroy on the cheek and blushed.

They sat on the sand, looking towards the sky, the rising sun reminding them of their new beginning, something made possible by the cosmos. Fate brought them together, because that's the one place they truly belonged.

_"A loved one laid his head on their lap_  
_red roses fell to the floor_  
_and the world, stood still"_  
- Marilyn Manson (Coma Black)

* * *

**Author's Note: How's that for a modern Narcissus story?**


End file.
